My Brother's Best Friend
by ThisIsMe99
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, the girl every body loves, she's pretty,funny,outgoing,clever,witty. But not everybody thinks so her cousin Rose Weasley is annoyed by the fact that her boyfriend is intrigued by her baby cousin. Scorpius Malfoy the Hogwarts womanizer knows that Lily is off limits due to her brothers but thats not going to stop him.
1. Life As A Potter

**NEW STORY: NOT DRAMIONE**

**THANKS TO MISSPOTTER94.**

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

Ar, I cannot believe that devil, and that devil goes by the name James Sirius Potter! He thinks his my dad, I know he may look like him but that doesn't mean he has the right to tell me what to do. Sometimes I wish Albus was my only brother. Albus is the splitting image of my dad with green eyes and everything. James is the exact replica of my mum without her hair. His got the traditional Potter hair and his got my granddad James eyes. Some people say I am the look a like of my grandma, I have got her auburn hair, with waves and everything. I have supposedly got her temper, according to Severus Snape. Yes I know his dead, but his portrait is in Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office and I have been in there loads of time, so I have conversations with Sev as I call him and Snivellus as James calls him. Rude or what?. I am also very like my grandma Molly and my mum when I want to.

Anyway back to James, he is seriously a devil and I mean seriously he thinks his always serious because his middle name is Sirius. He thinks he controls me, he scares every boy I like away. Today ''from owling bimbo Jonah'', he tried intercept our letters but the Sorting Hat nearly put me in Slytherin so I am really sneaky.

James always does something, he thinks all the boys only want one thing from me. Well duh I am not that stupid, he thinks the boys in Hogwarts fantasize about me. I don't know what planet he is on literally.

I forget all about James and go downstairs because I can smell my mums food, I walk down the halls of Grimmauld Place, it's a really nice place now, the hallways don't contain Elf heads anymore, and Kreacher has become my dads favorite House Elf.

I go downstairs to the newly refurnished kitchen, I see my mum cutting some salads her vivid red hair bouncing on her shoulders. I try to surprise my mum, but she sees me. Does she have eyes in the back of her head or something?

''Hey Lils,'' She says.

''Hey mum, can I help you?,'' I ask.

''Of course you can, and I heard what James done trust me I know how you feel, I had 6 older brothers and they always stopped me from going out with boys especially your Uncle Ron,'' My mum says smiling.

''I know mum, but James is really annoying me now it's like the 50th time he has done this,'' I sigh.

''Don't worry darling, boys will be boys,'' She replies.

My dad decides to enter, my dad is really my hero he is always there for me when James goes over the top.

''Hello my 2 lovely girls,'' My dad said picking me up.

''Hey dad, you know I'm not a 2 year old any more I'm 14 becoming 15 in a few days,'' I said.

My birthday is 11th August, same day as my mums.

''You always going to be my little girl, even though your becoming all grown up,'' My dad said pretending to tear up.

''I know dad, I know but I am always going to be your little girl,'' I said pretending to wipe his tears.

My two brothers come in the kitchen, with my god brother Teddy Lupin with his wife.

His wife is my cousin Victorie Lupin nee Weasley.

''Aunty Lu,'' my niece Katherine piped. She's 3 years old and she's got everybody wrapped around her little finger.

''Kathy,'' I said getting out my dads grip and hold my arms out for her, she jumps in.

''Aunty Lu, I'm going to have a little brother or sister,'' Her speech is really good for a 2 year old.

''Aw, Teddy your having a baby,'' My mum said tearing up, because Teddy has been her son ever since she was 16.

''Yes another Metamorphmagus running around the house,'' Teddy said.

''Mum, remember Ally and her family are coming,'' I said.

''And mum Scor and his family are coming,'' Albus said.

Ally's my best friend Alice Longbottom.

Scorpius Malfoy, my brothers best friend and Hogwarts womanizer he is currently going out with Rose Weasley my cousin.

* * *

Dinner was going to be served and the Malfoy's and Longbottom's have arrived. It is very weird that the Potter's are friends with the Malfoy's also Scorpius is a Slytherin and Albus is a Gryffindor with the rest of the Weasley/Potters.

''So anyways, you are all currently here me and Vic have got news,'' Teddy spoke.

Everybody was quiet, because we don't normally have speeches.

''Me and Vic are going to have another baby,'' Teddy after 7 years later. Note the sarcasm.

''Oh, ma fille va avoir un bébé,''* Fleur spoke.

''Oui maman, je ne peux pas attendre,''* Victorie said.

''Now, now ladies lets stop speaking the language of love and celebrate that I am going to be a granddad again.'' Bill said.

''Now, now Bill I am going to be a granddad as well you know,'' Dad said.

I went to go see Kathy because the adults are boring when they talk about work.

I see Kathy with someone who has blonde hair, when I go closer I realize that it's Scorpius.

''Hey Scor,'' I said.

''Hey Lu,'' Scorpius grins, he is the one who put 'Aunty Lu' in Katherine's mind.

''What you doing,'' I said.

''I'm talking to my favorite niece,'' Scorpius says, yes Katherine's his niece because Teddy's Scorpius's 2nd cousin.

''Aunty Lu, look at Alby and Ally their kissing,'' Katherine says, she can't pronounce Albus's name.

FORGET that she just said my brother and best friend are kissing.

''What?,'' I said looking at the direction shes pointing.

''Yup, she's right that is Al and Ally all right,''Scorpius said popping the 'p'.

''Oh my god, Ally? She didn't tell me she liked Albus!, I'm going to kill her,'' I said teasingly.

''Well it looks I'm stuck with you Lu, our best friends are in their own world,'' Scorpius replies.

''Let's play with Kathy, shall we?,'' I say holding my hand out for him.

When he grabs my hand, I get a jolt through my hand I quickly let go of his hand like it burnt. I think Scorpius feels it because he wouldn't meet my eyes, there's awkward tension around so I prepare to break the awkward silence, but it looks like my niece already did it.

''Look Unca Scor, my hair looks like yours,'' Katherine says.

I look at her and she's sure got Scorpius's platinum blonde hair. That hair really suits her.

''You look great, Kay'' Scorpius says, we all walk hand in hand through the garden.

Life as a Potter can be really tiring, smiling for camera's people know you personal life but also having a loving family.

Expect when a devil comes in the shape of my cousin Rose.

''Scorp, I've been looking every where for you,'' She says raising her eye brows at me.

Rose Weasley is my most crazy cousin, I don't really like her my favorites are, Victorie, Domnique, Louis and Roxanne.

Rose is bitchy, she is nothing like her mother what so ever, Aunt Mione is a nice kind and caring person, neither is she like her Dad her dad Ronald is funny.

Hugo says she gets her traits from the Granger cousin's, there's one aunt of her's that hates Aunt Hermione and her daughter and Rose are best friends.

''Rose, Hey,'' Scorpius says nervously.

I raise my eye brows at him questioningly, he was alright when he was with me and Kathy.

Rose narrows her eyes at mine and Scorpius's intertwined hands, I quickly let go of his hand.

''Come on Scor, my mum wants to see you,'' Rose says grabbing Scorpius with her, before she leaves she glares at me.

Yeah Rose very mature, glare at me why don't you, run to your FAVORITE cousin's we will see what they do.

I pick up Katherine and will I do she changes her hair to auburn curls same as mine but her eyes are green, she looks like Grandma Lily, exact replica of her.

I run with her inside the kitchen.

* * *

''Who's that girl your holding Lils,'' Dad says.

''It's Kathy she changed her hair to look like me and her eyes are the same color as yours,'' I say handing him Katherine

''Really, you look like my mum Katherine,'' Dad says.

''Your mum Dada?, where ist she?,'' Kathy said with a lisp.

''She's asleep Kathy,'' Dad said wiping a tear away.

''Don't cry Dada, my Nana and Papi are asleep as well and then one day we will see them,''Katherine said.

She is very clever for a 3 year old, very she's more mature then James.

''Don't worry Kathy, we will see them one day,'' Dad said.

Yes we will one day, do you know how hard it is for my dad? His parents died when he was 1, godfather died at 15, dads other best friend died at 17.

He thinks all them deaths are his fault, like Uncle Ron said its far from his fault they all died for whats right.

So always fight for what you think is right. That is my motto.

* * *

**Scorpius's POV:**

I can't like her, she's Al's little sister plus now I'm going out with her cousin, she wouldn't even give me a second chance, I am the womanizer in school she would only think of me as her brothers friend, plus she's got that Jonah boy now, she's always got someone every time I try to ask her out another boy does it before me, it's really frustrating. I can't tell Albus I like her because thats her brother for crying out loud, James will kill me without a second thought, Rose would be furious and would try to kill Lily not me.

I've always liked Lily, ever since I was 11, I was intrigued by her, fantasizing led to a crush and now a crush led to this. I get angry when boys ask her out, jealous to be exact. Who wouldn't? The girl you like is always being asked out by boys and you can't do nothing because she's got two over protective brothers, well Albus doesn't do anything but he has a very short temper so it would be a hazard to ask Lily out.

I really wanted to tell her how I feel when we was looking after Katherine, but Rose had to interrupt she was really annoyed at her little cousin for having everything, Quidditch skills (Lily is the Gryffindor Chaser) , good looks( Rose is pretty but she's nothing compared to Lily, only a handful of boys ask Rose out), Lily's popular, so yes Rose is very jealous of Lily.

My Lily, the way her auburn curls swift in front of her face when she's chasing Quaffle's, the way her eyes get an evil glint when she's angry, the way she's good at words and hexes, many of the Slytherin boys have experienced it, her specialty is the Bat Bogey Hex.

Professor Slughorn is really amazed with Lily's potion skills, Professor Demrey is impressed with her DADA work, Professor Filtwick with her Charms and Professor McGonagall is impressed with her Transfiguration.

So yes, Lily Luna Potter is one amazing girl and she _is_ going to be my girl.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**First Lily/Scorpius fanfic, please review and yes I am going to update 'The Unexpected' soon.**

**THANKYOU 'MissPotter94' Once again:)**

***Oh, ma fille va avoir un bébé- Oh, my daughter is having a baby**

**Oui maman, je ne peux pas attendre- Yes Mum, I can't wait.**


	2. A Brother's Suspicion

**I am literally so sorry for not updating for a long time but I was busy and plus my internet was faulty also all them lovely authors such as: MissPotter94, Animeaddict56, LegilimencyMe, NoahPhantom for uploading ha. They are much better than me, anyways hope you enjoy, this chapter's going to give you quite a shock and also schools about to end so I am going to be uploading more and more. **

**Once again enjoy and see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

The days have been flying past faster than you can say ''Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'', talking about Hogwarts a certain family were eating at the dinning table eating breakfast when 3 barn owls flew past clutching 1 or 2 letters each. The first letter landed on the oldest child's cereal box, the next landed on the middle, then last of all the last one landed on the youngest child. There was a silence in the air, not an awkward one but a one simply waiting for the first person to speak, the first person to react was the mother scolding her youngest for jumping up and down.

''Lily, sit down you are going to spill your brothers breakfast,'' Said Lily's mother.

''Oh mum, don't be a spoil sport I am going to join Albus's Potions class,'' Lily exclaimed.

''YOU WHAT?,'' Albus yelled, spitting his breakfast out in the process.

''Ew Al, anyway's yeah I have exceeded the a 4th Years level in Potions so Professor Slughorn thought that it would be a better idea if I joined the 6th years,'' Lily spoke.

''Aw man, I got number 2 mum would me now?,'' Albus groaned.

But nobody was listening to him because everyone else was to busy watching James, the oldest child gawking at a paper infront of him. Lily being the energetic person she is went to snatch the paper. When she spoke nobody thought she was serious.

''Y-your Head boy,?'' She stuttered.

''Yes apparently according to Uncle Neville,'' Albus said looking over Lily's shoulder.

Their mother, Ginny went to James and kissed him on both cheeks and hugged him, his father patted him on the back.

''Well it looks like its time to go to Diagon Alley, Al you can tell Scorpius we are going today and Ginny you go contact Ron and Mione's while we wait for Scorpius to floo.,'' Said Harry.

A few minutes passed while Ginny returned and the Floo was entered, out came a teenage boy would platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, grey eyes immediately locked with brown eyes. Lily blushed and Scorpius looked pinkish himself but nobody noticed. Or did they?

''Scorp you made it,'' Al said.

''Of course I did I had to persuade Mother to let me go on my own,'' Scorpius said still looking pink.

''Anyway's lets go, in you go to the Floo Powder you first Scorpius then Lily,'' Ginny said with a manic gleam in her eyes, Lily glared at her mother warning her.

Scorpius went in and shouted 'Diagon Alley' while Lily followed him in first, Scorpius was a bit slow to get up so Lily landed on top of him.

Lily start blushing furiously while Scorpius looked a bit scared, he stood up and grabbed Lily's hands and pulled her up.

''Sorry,'' Scorpius said.

''No I am sorry, it was my fault for landing on top of you,'' Lily said.

''So Lils, hows life?,'' Scorpius said.

''Fine you?, Rose been bugging you?,'' Lily smirked.

''Actually we are now going out,'' Scorpius said, Lily then gasped she turned in the direction of the door to show Scorpius she was not hurt.

''Oh congrats, well I am going to meet Ally and the girls,'' Lily whispered.

She then ran out of the door in search for the Leaky Cauldron, meanwhile Scorpius knew he hurt Lily but its not like he could help it Albus wouldn't like it if he found out about him liking his little sister so he is trying to forget her and the only way he could do it is by going out with someone else. The Floo then went off the third time, this time it was Ginny looking for Lily.

''Where is she?,'' Ginny asked.

''She's gone to meet Alice and the girls,'' Scorpius said.

Ginny looked deflated, she knew something happened because her little girl wasn't the type to run out.

Then after a while the others came out the Floo.

* * *

The Potters plus a Malfoy went to the Leaky Cauldron the immediately spotted Lily sitting on a table with Ally and her brother Frank and his best friend Daniel Thomas, Dean Thomas and Parvati Partil's son.

''What is Lil doing with them boys?,'' James asked angrily.

''James leave her be plus its not like we don't know them boys,'' Ginny soothed.

So they all approached them and Lily didn't even look up James and Albus knew something was up expect for Albus he had bigger suspicions, he knew Lily and Scorpius were alone so he knows that a conversation or something hurt her.

''Lilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay,'' Said a deep voice, she turned around and smiled when she noticed who it was.

''Jonah,'' She said, she was going to greet him when she remembered her whole family was there plus Scorpius so instead she went to drag Jonah but she noticed that her cousins were coming so instead to be polite she stayed but she had enough when Rose went to eat Scorpius face so instead she went to tell her parents that she could get her own stuff.

But her plans to be alone failed when Albus followed her.

''What do you want?,'' She said coolly, Albus was surprised she only talks like that to the people who annoy her.

''I was going to ask you if you was okay,'' Albus said.

''Well you don't need to because I am perfectly fine so you don't need to follow me okay?,'' Lily said.

''Okay, okay if you say so but I know this has got nothing to do with Scorpius,'' Albus said walking off.

''Scorpius my ass he can have Rose for all he wants, happily ever after,'' She sneered.

''Oh really is that why you are this angry over me and Rose going out,'' Scorpius's voice said angrily.

''What? Are you following me as well and I don't care,'' Lily snarled.

''Yes you do then you wouldn't be this bothered about it,'' Scorpius calmly, when Lily never answered he carried on.

''Lily, I've always liked you but I can't do anything Albus is my best mate and I don't want to lose him if this gets out of hand then yes I will act on my feelings but no not today,'' Scorpius whispered.

''You really care about what Albus thinks, screw him it's my life not his and okay okay I don't need to like you in the first place because you will use me like trash like how you are using Rose,'' Lily hissed.

''I am not using Rose, I want to show her I am not the right guy for her,'' Scorpius said.

''Yeah by going out with her and then dumping her,'' Lily said walking off.

''Lily wait,'' Scorpius jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

''Let go of me, I do not want to talk to you!,'' Lily screamed crying and running off.

Scorpius was really upset because Lily would actually think that he would use a girl, the only girl he would ever want is Lily Luna Potter the girl he would do anything for but unfortunately he can't.

* * *

**Tell me what you think readers? And I need some reviews please and yes I know its short but sorry this is the start of long updates.**


End file.
